104457-drop-3-the-defile-news-inside
Content Thanks Virtue :D Wonder what it's about!? | |} ---- Chaos comes to Wildstar? The Defiler. | |} ---- ---- ---- That costs extra ;) | |} ---- Me and my stalker will be waiting! | |} ---- They need more Chaos Marines Eldan Augmented Warriors in this game. Bugs for the Bug God! | |} ---- I have no reason not to trust a curvy stone woman with biceps bigger than my calf. Your place or mine? | |} ---- ---- Nurgle The Entity is pleased. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't be surprised if their plan for now is to alternate world story stuff(currently Drusera and the Entity) and PvP. | |} ---- What's yours is mine. What's mine is mine. According to this, formerly your my place! Bring Lopp. Breadcrumb quest? Is that why blighthaven broke, to protect the secret?? Wonder what they can do for Slanesh. Aurin Goddess? OH! Since the Eldar Eldan are now all dead, the Eldan God Ynnead is born! They did mumbles and static saying something about Drusera being a *cupcake* and angry and stuff and something something Entity. No i didn't walk out of the cinema early, nor did i miss shawarma~! | |} ---- Don't worry, it's all worth it. Word on the street is Drop 7 is codenamed "Happy Ending" | |} ---- Girl, you're as quick as you're hefty. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZdKVTyAgpY | |} ---- I'm sure you'll appreciate Sir Mix A lot vs Seattle Symphony. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w59e20ijOpE Kudos to the English Teacher in black at 2.30 | |} ---- Does that mean there will be Harlequins? | |} ---- Oh hell yeah. I would sub for a month just to play a Mechari with the Hair helmet of a Harlequin. Or give us access to the NPC hoods to be a Shadowseer. Sneaky NPCs, getting all the cool looking outfits :( | |} ---- Could be done. Just modify a Stalker's nano skin to be rainbow-colored. Boom, Harlequin. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can that be a boss please? | |} ---- ---- ---- Dat generic AIM janitor, ha. | |} ---- What do you mean, Blighthaven broke? Did I miss something there? | |} ---- ---- The quests all losing their text and titles for a good month or so? (not mentioning the Tree Event that's borked to hell and not granting completion (may have been fixed but i stopped doing BH so wouldn't know now)) | |} ---- Hrm, you sound like you've done the Nursery questline... but my interpretation of the events seen there was quite different. The way I see it: She's suffering from divine MPD, i.e. the Entity is just a split off facet of her personality. Remember: The "primal things" you're talking about were Eldan too once. And among them was e.g. Nazrek, who was quite clearly a psychopath by human standards. His evil individuality (and possibly that of a few other Eldan too) carved out a niche inside her Psyche and became its own... well... "entity". What you see in the holo records in the Nursery are the first stages of its manifestation, i.e. outbursts of negative emotions. | |} ---- Oh Cougar you're being a trooper in protecting Virtue's .. .virtue. The last spoiler Dev i saw was Donatelli on live stream making Tony Rey cry (wasn't even scripted! *insert banter here*), before you guys duct taped and hid him in a dark room. He was meant to bring out physical authenticators then dropped off the map at the same time the free mount for authentication came out. Did you banish him? :( | |} ----